Corazonado
by Dahia
Summary: Song-fic. Qué le pasa a Sasuke cuando ha dejado de estar con ella dos meses gacias a una molesta y espantosa misión? Corazonado... no cabe más dudas. SasuSaku


_**Hola de nuevo! **_

_**Sé que esto es el colmo, pero esta idea acaba de surgir apenas unas dos horas al escuchar tan bella canción. Espero que sea de tu agrado y sobretodo, te inspire los mismos sentimientos que yo tuve al escribirlo. La canción de la que se basa es la de "corazonado" de Ricky Martin, por si quieres escucharla mientras lees XD.**_

_**¿Me regalas un review? **_

_Te diré un secreto  
Y que quede entre tú y yo_

_._

_._

_._

Se encontraba caminando por toda la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin rumbo fijo. Estaba completamente aburrido en el barrio Uchiha y era más que suficiente salir a tomar otros aires. Estaba exasperado de tanto esperar por una misión y de tanto entrenar… ¿acaso no le darían una santa y buena diversión? _No, a esa pechugona no le interesaba el más mínimo._

Por su molesta desgracia notada ya desde hace dos meses completos, había perdido interés en salir a la aldea, siendo estrictamente la salida de su _hogar_ para abastecerse de alimento y atender los llamados de la Hokage. Lastimosamente, ese día abrió su refrigerador y lo encontró completamente vacío. No fue el hecho de encontrar leche, huevos, carne de todo tipo y verduras… _no había tomates_.

¡Por qué demonios no tenía tomates!

Eso era lo _**peor**_ que podía pasarle en la vida. No solo despertó malhumorado por un méndigo pajarraco que comenzó su liviana e insignificante vida cantando en su ventana, el cual fue asesinado exactamente a las 5:58 am, sino porque, estando ya despierto y con un hambre de perros, encontró el maravilloso espacio de su perdición vacío en ese cubo de hielo.

_¿Acaso tenía que irse sin dejarle reservas?_

Desde que _ella _se fue, si vida se volvió un reverendo caos. ¿Desde qué momento dependía de las atenciones de esa mujer? ¿En qué momento pasó de ser una simple compañera molesta a…?

¡MOMENTO! Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡NO! Sasuke Uchiha no depende de _nadie_. ¡No señor! El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras entraba a la única tienda abierta a temprana hora.

-¡Buenos días Uchiha-san!- una viejecita le saludó emotiva.

-Hn… buenas- Estaba muy de mal humor.

-¿Qué es lo que va a llevar hoy?- la pobre mujer percibió el aura de ese hombre, preguntándose por qué no estaba esa jovencita tan amable pidiendo por él.

-¿Tiene tomates?- respuesta simple y cortante.

-No… lo siento, un chico se ha llevado _todos_ los que yo tenía. Lo lamento mucho-

-¡HN!- y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió. ¿Cómo era posible que en el único puesto abierto a las 7:00 no tenga ni un méndigo tomate? Ahora estaba más que molesto… no solo no desayunaría como siempre a las 7:30… ¡sino que tendría que esperar hasta que a las mugrosas tiendas se les ocurriera abrir hasta las 9:00!

Desolado. Se encontraba desolado ya que todo se encontraba perdido. Sin _ella_ su casa era un reverendo caos, siendo la única en acordarse de comprar ese manjar y dejarlo listo para la mañana siguiente… _ella_ es la única con la que ha podido entablar una conversación sin sentirse acosado ni mucho menos violado por esas miradas lujuriosas… ¡por eso mandó a la chi… muy lejos a esa arrastrada que tuvo que aguantar por mucho tiempo en su equipo!

_Y ahora se encontraba solo_, esperando que ella regresará con _él._

Cuando se enteró que el maldito Dobe del mal saldría con _ella_ a una misión por tiempo indefinido, le dejó helado. Era cierto que Naruto dejó de mostrar interés en _ella_ desde hace varios meses, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta de conquistarla… al fin y cuentas, _ella_ es soltera y _él _sentía algo por la pelirrosa.

.

.

.  
_Siento que te quiero  
Puede ser que si, puede que no._

_._

_._

_._

¿Acaso le dolía pensar que podría perderla ante la alegría e hiperactividad de Naruto?

_Si y mucho_.

¿Por qué?

Era necesaria en su vida.

¿Y por qué?

Porque… porque… _la amaba_.

Nunca entendió lo necesaria que fue para él hasta estos dos horribles y angustiantes meses. Sakura no era más una molestia… bueno, si lo era. Sobre todo cuando se ponía como loca a gritar por alguna falla a su comida, al trabajo y a cualquier idiota que le decía cosas de más. Ella pasó a ser a esa compañera que cada día tocaba a su puerta desde su regreso forzado y le pedía entrenar o simple compañía… ella era la única que había descubierto algo que él desconoció por todos esos años:_**amor**__ y amistad_.

Y si pensó que su día ya era malo… ¡nada de lo que tenía enfrente lo tenía esperado! Se quedó sin movimiento al ver la cosa más desgarrante, horrible y terrible en su vida. Ni siquiera enterarse de la verdad acerca de Itachi le dolió como lo de ahora: _ella_ había llegado después de todos esos días de agotamiento y soledad… pero por desgracia no venía sola, cierto rubio con cara de idiota la estaba abrazando plenamente y exactamente enfrente del portón de su _hogar_.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- la gran sonrisa que tenía ella en su rostro jamás la había visto con él… ¡nunca!

-Al contrario… gracias a ti, Sakura-chan- en sí, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, sobre todo después de separarse.

-Nos vemos en la noche… ¡No vayas a defraudarme chica bonita!- Naruto se separó de ella con un grito y con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, se alejó corriendo en otra dirección muy lejos del Uchiha.

En cambio Sakura se quedó observando el camino por donde había salido ese mocoso (palabras de Sasuke y del Kyubi XD). No fue hasta que el propio Sasuke pasó a su lado que ella despertó el shock en el que se encontraba. Y esos esmeraldas se encontraron con esas noches.

_No estaba más que feliz por eso._

-Hola, _Sasuke-kun…_- le sonrió nuevamente, como todo el tiempo lo hacía estando con él.

-Bienvenida, Sakura- no pudo aguantar más esa mirada y se dirigió a su único refugio… dejando a la mujer que amaba sola, en la calle.

_¡No te ama! ¡No te ama! ¡NO TE AMA!_

Se sintió estúpido. No tenía ni cinco minutos con el gran descubrimiento de su vida y ahora resultaba que todo lo había perdido por estúpido e inseguro…

-¡SASUKE-KUN, espera!- se escuchó la voz de ella. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de cerrar la puerta. Ella entró y aún agitada por correr una gran distancia, agregando su cansancio por la misión, se colocó enfrente de ese hombre testarudo.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella preguntó al joven que tenía la mirada agachada. -¿Estás bien?- se acercó a él lentamente y colocó una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de él.

-No Sakura, no lo estoy- aún no se atrevía a mirarla. En esos momentos se sintió indefenso, perdido… _perdió por tercera vez a una persona importante_.

-¿Qué tienes?- la pelirrosa se preocupó de más y para averiguar lo sucedido, se acercó más a él. –Puedes confiar en mí… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- al principio entrecerró los ojos, pero después estalló en grandes carcajadas -¡NO TIENES TOMATES!-

-¡HN!- ¡Sí que le conocía!

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, no debes preocuparte por eso ya que podemos pedirle algunos a Naruto ya que él…-

-No Sakura…- la miró y generó que esa mirada dura y seria que siempre tenía, se perdiera en esas esmeraldas asombradas por su contestación. –No vayas con Naruto, por favor-

-Sa… Sasuke-kun…-

-No Sakura… no me dejes de nuevo…- la tomó de la cintura y por primera vez en toda su vida, dejó que sus sentimientos le ganaran a la razón… no la perdería nunca más.

.

.

.  
_Te bese instintivamente  
Sin saber lo que hacía  
Yo me lance  
._

_._

_._

Para ese momento no existía nada importante más que ellos dos y la sensación tan agradable que percibían por esa danza con sus bocas. Era exquisito sentir la respuesta de ella y sobre todo el permiso que tenía para explorar esa caverna que por tanto tiempo había soñado.

Solo la falta de aire fue la causa de su separación… ambos tenían el corazón desbordante y la respiración agitada.

-Sasuke-kun… yo… yo-

-_Te necesito_- la miró fijamente, intentando mostrarle todo lo que su cuerpo expresaba gracias a ese sentimiento –Me haces tanta falta y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado…- la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y subiendo un poco más al norte –…ni siquiera tú-

.

.

.

_Corazonado  
Delante de tu cuerpo  
Yo me rompía  
Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor_  
_Corazonado  
En brazos de tus brazos  
Se derretía  
El iceberg de mi frio corazón_

.

.

.

¿En qué momento ambos se encontraban en el sillón probándose de esa manera? Era completamente inconsciente de esa parte en donde la llevó sin despegar sus labios de los de ella… ni siquiera recordaba cómo había logrado acomodarla entre sus piernas… de lo único consciente dentro de su ser era que necesitaba cada uno de los besos y caricias dadas por esa diosa que quería como pareja.

-Sakura…- intentó confesarle lo que tanto le tenía atormentado, pero ella le calló al colocar sus labios en los de él.

-Sch… no digas nada- y volvió a besarle, no sin antes desfajar esa playera negra…

.

.

.

_Ahora tengo miedo  
Si te digo la verdad  
Sufrirá mi ego  
Donde acabara mi vanidad  
Te toque inmediatamente  
Corazón de suicida  
._

_._

_._

La besó como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer. Era un hecho que no era puro y santo, pero ese sentimiento albergado en su ser, lo motivó a entregarse plenamente a ella y quitarse por fin ese gran peso de soledad y abandono. Que lo llamen cursi e idiota, pero era Sakura su adicción… su perdición… su todo.

-Lamento… lamento haberme tardado tan… ah- Sakura intentó disculparse con él por dejar que Naruto la sonsacara y así llegar una semana después, pero cómo hacerlo si el beso que estaba recibiendo hacía que perdiera toda la cordura conocida en ella, deseando a gritos besar cada parte de ese hombre que amaba desde ya tiempo.

-No digas más- las dudas y temores por perderla se estaban yendo mucho al caño. No podía amar a alguien más si le respondía cada beso y cada caricia con tanto fervor y pasión. _Ya nada le importaba…_

Eso era cierto. Ya nada interesaba por el hecho que estaban juntos de nuevo. Besó todo su cuello y desabrochando sutilmente su blusa, comenzó a atender cierta parte de ella que aumento considerablemente su lujuria. Como acto instintivo, Sakura logró separar los húmedos labios de Sasuke de su esternón y los devoró.

-_Te amo, Uchiha-_ le miró y encontró en esos ojos verdes toda la verdad. Amor, cariño, lujuria, todo… ¡rodo lo que había buscado!

_._

_._

_._

_Me enamore_

.

.

.

-Yo también _te amo_, Sakura- la besó con la fiereza que se encontraba en su corazón –te has convertido en mi gloria y mi perdición…-

Ante esas palabras, comenzaría a conocer el verdadero significado de _hacer el amor…_

.

.

.

_Corazonado  
Delante de tu cuerpo  
Yo me rompía  
Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor_

_._

.

.

Abandonó esos labios para comenzar a imaginar un camino hacia su cuello, logrando escuchar un maravilloso y delicioso suspiro. Ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella…

Y fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo precipitadamente.

_¿Sakura había estado con otro hombre? Y si la respuesta era no… ¿se merecía ser él el que la hiciera mujer?_

No podía. No se atrevía a hacerle ese mal. No a ella.

-Sasuke-kun…- apenas podía hablar por la ola de sensaciones en su interior –_hazme tuya… hazme el amor_- y lo volvió a besar.

_._

_._

_._

_Corazonado_

_._

_._

_._

Era tan delicioso probar la piel tan dulce de ella. Ahora estaba cubierta solo por su ropa íntima. Desconoció nuevamente el momento en que ambos quedaron con escasa ropa. Pero eso realmente no le importó ya que estaba comenzando a conocer tan bello cuerpo. Se sentía desfallecer ante tanta pasión… buscaba complacerla solamente a ella, mostrarle que él no era más importante…

Sintió su vergüenza por ser la primera vez que un hombre la veía semidesnuda. Despegó sus labios de tan maravilloso esternón y la besó suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla y dejarle el mensaje de "todo está bien, eres hermosa". Realmente ya no había retorno al camino que estaban llevando ellos dos. Necesitaba como el aire mismo las caricias de ella y sus labios. Con astucia y agilidad, despojó de la prenda superior femenina y con ello descubrió esos dos montes virginales más perfectos que había tenido a su disposición en su vida. No tardó nada en llevar una mano a su recién descubrimiento y lo estrujó con vehemencia, atendiendo con su boca el otro que quedaba en libertad…

.

.

._  
En brazos de tus brazos  
Se derretía  
El iceberg de mi frio corazón  
._

_._

_._

Marcó con sus labios cada parte de esa piel tan exquisita. La acostó en su lecho, degustando de esos ronroneos y pequeños suspiros. La haría suya completamente...

_._

_._

_._

_Yo te ame voluntariamente  
Corazón de suicida  
Me enamore_

_._

_._

_._

Al paso del tiempo, entre besos y caricias, fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos la ropa restante, preparándose para ser un solo ser. La única tela que los tocaba era esa sábana de seda. Sasuke disfrutó por completo del sabor de esa diosa, mientras ella le regalaba suspiros y gemidos que simbolizaban toda la pasión que ella sentía. Y el mismo procedimiento de inspección lo realizó ella.

Él le regaló un beso suave, lleno de galantería. Se miraron ambos y se expresaron la necesidad de continuar lo que ya habían iniciado… uno entregándose al otro. Por lo mismo, bajo un beso, Sasuke se hizo un espacio entre las torneadas piernas de ella y comprobó con el gran gemido que ella tuvo por rozar sus intimidades, que era pura y casta.

Realmente el tema de la virginidad no era algo que le importara mucho, sin embargo el conocer que ella se mantuvo virgen hasta su llegada, generó en él un sentimiento tal, que necesitaba urgentemente hacerla suya…

.

.

_Corazonado  
Delante de tu cuerpo  
Yo me rompía  
Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor  
Corazonado  
En brazos de tus brazos  
Se derretía  
El iceberg de mi frio corazón  
._

_._

_._

Creyéndose desfallecer por no estar en ella después de todos los roces y caricias, se acomodó de tal manera que su pecho fue uniéndose con el de ella, comprobando que sus cuerpos amoldaban a la perfección…

_Ella fue diseñada especial y únicamente para él…_

_._

_._

_._

_Eres tú,_

_mi secreto eres tú  
Eres tú,_

_mi secreto eres tu_

_._

_._

_._

La besó relajadamente y, haciendo que ella se preparara ante lo que venía, por medio de una fuerte y potente embestida, se hizo uno con ella. Sakura gimió ante el dolor presente en su ser. Su expresión causó que Sasuke dejara de moverse, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a él.

-¿Te… te las…lastimé mucho?- ¡DIOS! Nunca había sentido tanto placer con una mujer. Era realmente delicioso estar dentro de ella. Inconscientemente Sasuke hecho su cabeza hacia atrás ante la fantástica sensación de ser recibido en ese húmedo y cálido lugar.

-No…- suspiró y sonriendo le indicó que podía continuar. –Te amo tanto-

No se movió por algunos segundos y antes de comenzar con la danza que tanto anhelaban, él le besó una mejilla y yendo a su oído. –Lo único que… le pido a… a esta vida es… es tenerte a… a mi lado el re… resto de mi vida- y con la tranquilidad del mundo le hizo el amor.

_._

_._

_._

_Corazonado  
Delante de tu cuerpo  
Yo me rompía  
Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor  
._

_._

_._

Cada envite certero era para hacerla feliz, llenarla de placer. Quería demostrarle que ella era la importante. En esos momentos no se preocuparía por su propio goce, ya que el saber que Sakura disfrutaba de su reconciliación era lo que le generaba una satisfacción sin fin.

Eso provocó que Sakura, de una manera fugaz, llegara por primera vez al cielo… perdió toda la fuerza de sus brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo como Sasuke la acomodó de tal manera que podían seguir con su unión. No tuvo tiempo ella de recobrar algo de lucidez, ya que apenas llegando a la realidad, fue sacudida nuevamente por una ola de placer, recibiendo más… mucho más. Abrazó al azabache con las fuerzas que le quedaban y lo besó…

.

.

.  
Yo te ame, de veras que te ame  
Yo te ame, seguro que te ame

.

.

.

Al llegar por segunda vez, Sakura obligó a Sasuke terminar y bajo la maravillosa sensación de acoger la pasión de él dentro de ella, recibió todo el peso de ese hombre que amaba con todo su ser. Aturdidos ante el orgasmo, disfrutaron de ese contacto tan íntimo. Quedaron en esa pose hasta que fueron capaces de moverse y Sasuke separándose de ella para acostarse, la jaló de tal manera que ahora ella estaba acostada en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo con toda el alma…- acariciaba suavemente esos hombros que tanto deseó y sonó en poseer. -¿Qué me has hecho Sakura?-

-Lo mismo que tú a mí, bobo- y besó esa mano tan masculina.

No podía creer que era Sakura suya. La besó nuevamente y ante la pasión que les arrebató tres veces más, dejó que ella le enseñara el significado majestuoso de hacer el amor y entregarse por primera vez…

-¿Quieres saber un secreto Sa-ku-ra?- al estar más tranquilos, él estaba costado de lado, mientras ella se recargaba boca abajo en el colchón.

-Tú dirás mi amado Sasuke-kun- le sonrió para después besarle fugazmente…

.

.

.

Eres tú,

Mi secreto eres tú  
Eres tú,

Mi secreto eres tu

.

.

.

Ahora, 25 anios después, no podía ser más feliz. Sakura le había regalado la felicidad que por tanto tiempo vio perdida. Cuando se enteró que el abrazo y la cercanía con Naruto se refería al plan de robarse a Hinata por no aceptar su matrimonio en secreto, le llenó de una rabia en su ser por ser lo suficientemente estúpido por no confiar en su amigo, en los sentimientos de ella y en los suyos propios… y por no haberse enterado de esa boda exprés… ¡dejó de hablarle a Naruto por tres meses completos!

En estos momentos festejaban esos 25 años de estar juntos con 5 maravillosos hijos, dignos al apellido Uchiha y, dejando a todos asombrados, celebraban además los 26 otoños que tenían Naruto y Hinata como matrimonio.

-No cabe duda que te amo mucho Sasuke-kun… y a nuestros hijos también- ella le abrazaba por la cintura, observando desde el balcón, como sus hijos molestaban a un Hokage rubio demasiado hiperactivo con la fuerza suficiente de separar a su segunda hija del primogénito Uchiha.

-Y yo a t… y a nuestros molestos hijos- besó su frente y rió fuertemente como su mujer al ver como Hinata se acercaba a un endemoniado ojiazul por enterarse que pronto sería abuelo.

-¿Crees que nuestro hijo sobreviva ante esto?-

-Si nuestro nieto sale con la idea estúpida de ser amante del ramen y ser el sucesor del Hokage, yo creo que no-

-Te amo Sasuke- le buscó con la mirada, evitando ver cómo era ejecutado su hijo.

-Y yo a ti, mi más profundo y esperado amor…- la besó con la ternura que había aprendido con ella, para después bajar y liberar a su hijo de un próximo asesinato…

FIN


End file.
